thepokemontowerdfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These rules are put in place to help protect our friendly environment and keep away Trolls. Please feel free to read through, as ignorance of the rules can result in being kicked, or even banned. PokemonTowerD is a place to have fun. Being new will not safeguard you from theses rules, so please take a few minutes to read them and become familiar with them. No swearing Swearing will earn you a kick - No disguised swear words, no using the sss glitch to swear and anything else u may come up with to swear or hide the fact u swore. No abusing other members This means no flamming, no verbal attacking, and no cyber bullying. If you are caught to be abusing another member you will be banned for 2 hours. No advertising Advertising your chat room or social site will result in a 4 hours ban. This includes saying "Click my house" when it is linked to a chat (Yes, the mods and I will check). Also I know that me and other staff have said that you can advertise in PC, this is now only allowed if the person asks for the link. Don't sent links to persons who didn't ask for it, you can ask them first, if they want to have the link. "PC me to come to my chat" is also against the rules and will result in a kick. No stealing You can not copy another users name or avatar. No trolling trolls will be kicked several times before a lengthy ban period. RESPECT ALL STAFF Staff members opinions are final unless said otherwise. This also includes the Bot. This offense deserves a 1 hour ban. No asking to be promoted Asking for a promotion will result with you being kicked several times before being banned. No begging We will not allow begging for xats, money, avatars, pictures, days, or anything along those links. If you are caught begging, you will be kicked and later, banned. No argumentation This includes arguing over kicks, bans, and promotions. This is worth a 1 hour ban. Do not post inappropriate content This includes pornographic content, graphical content, or offensive content. This will end with a 5 hour ban. Do NOT post Pokefarm links in the MainChat If you want to advertise them, put them as your house and tell the people to click on your house. If you don't know how to put a link as a house next to your name, ask a mod or anybode else who knows it. Pokefarm links can lead to a 1 hour ban if people feel annoyed by it. CAPS LOCK NOT MORE THAN ONE SENTENCE IN CAPS. CAPS ARE FINE AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT USE THEM IN EVERY WORD LIKE THIS. THIS IS CLASSIFIED AS SPAM, AND YOU WILL BE BANNED. THIS IS ALSO VERY ANNOYING TO OUR MEMBERS. No spamming Text (spam bots aren't allowed, unless said otherwise by a staff member) or links (adv). This will gain you a 2 hour ban. (If spamming with links, this will add to the advertising rule, which makes a 3-4 hour ban.) Also no Smiley Spam. Language Block PokemonTowerD is an English only chat, if you speak another language please use a translator.